Category talk:Candidates for deletion/Archive 2010
Previous discussions of old candidates for deletion from 2010. The Business Man and Nagging Wife I have now given this article some content, if that makes people want to keep it, however it is still a stub and I think it needs expanding more if possible. If not then I think it needs deleting. HaveFaith 14:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) : That page seems to be one of the things that appears regularly (or at least a few times) during the series, but there isn't a lot of information about. There are other pages in the same situation, and they haven't been marked for deletion. Though, yes, it is a short article, that doesn't always mean it needs deleting. light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 05:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Just so you know "HaveFaith" and "light.of.no.light", I believe anything that appeared on this show should have its own page on this wiki, and I don't know about you, but these are characters on this show and all characters must have a page. Everyone needs to have their information correct on this website so there are no stubs that need deletion. We are fans of Phineas and Ferb, so we should support everything that happens on the show. Who's with me? : :It is on as an another name. Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page! 00:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Submissions2Quiz should not be deleted The page titled Submissions2Quiz should not be deleted. I created it for my own personal use so I can hold everybody's answers for my quiz on one hidden page. Tell me why it should be deleted please. --"Ah Perry The Platypus, How unexpected, And by unexpected, I mean.... unexpected"- Dr. D, Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face 17:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) : I have moved it here: User:PlantyThePottedPlant/Submissions2quiz and removed the Delete tag. That's what I was indicating you should do when I said you should go to your user page, then modify the address in your browser to put /archive at the end of it to create a hidden page. — RRabbit42 (talk) 17:44, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well, I thought you meant do it on an actual hidden page. --"Ah Perry The Platypus, How unexpected, And by unexpected, I mean.... unexpected"- Dr. D, Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face 19:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Future Schlock/ Teed Off they are not real because no one responded by 5 PM. Also the text is wrong because there are too many capitals and the characters list is done wrong! AgentP 01:24, January 23, 2010 (UTC) : Since the person put a bit of effort into creating them, I have moved all 5 that they made to the Fanon site and deleted the pages from here. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:44, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :: User continued to add more fake episodes, including these two and had to be blocked for a few days. They have not come back since then. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Can we delete Userboxes? If so, delete the DoofxPerry one It's just plain wrong and gay. It's gayly wrong. (It's better than Senor FrowgxMeap, But Still) : It's not gay... It's cute and funny. I don't meen I "LOVE ship" them. I just ship them as frennimies. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 21:06, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :: You made it, Well then why the heck is there a HEART between them? ::: Are you homophobic? Idiot's page Future ruler of the world's talk 21:27, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: If you are referring to this one, then we can easily remove the heart from the picture. We should also change the wording to make it clear it's a friendly adversarial relationship, rather than a romantic one. Otherwise, if you get right down to it, it would be romatic relationship between a human and an animal. Since this is a cartoon, cross-species relationships are a little more acceptable, but there are people who might not make that distinction. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: @Lordandmaster, No, No I'm Not. @Rrabbit42, I completely agree with your explanation & proposal. ::::::I agree with RRabbit42. Remove that disturbing heart, and change the words to "This users supports Perry and Doof as nemesis." [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 11:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::done and done. no more heart, no more humanXAnmal, you might wanna move the image that goes with it, though. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 01:21, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Good! It is now less homosexual & transspeciesical (It's a word), more sensical! Picture has been updated with a higher-resolution version and the template has been renamed and updated to remove shipping references. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can we ban and delete a word? because if so, i suggest that the word "pedophilia" be deleted from every article, blog, talk, userpage, and forum. then it should be banned and treated as profanity on the wiki. i would also recommend this same procedure being repeated for any and all sister wikis and the fanon wiki. then, finally, when that's all done, star it out of this proposal before we officially close this subject. i think this word is not only inappropriate for our wiki, but it is also used to fire shipping wars. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 21:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) File:Baby Spongebob and Patrick by Dokuro.jpg This image has NOTHING to do with P&F, unless you count Dan. -There is only One Saturday Morning a week and I'd like to spend it with Doug Funnie, T.J. Detweiler, Pepper Ann, Phineas Flynn, Perry The Platypus, and Jellyroll. But I can't. My name is Planty 14:44, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :The file is shown on the User page of the person who uploaded it. This is allowed as long as it doesn't go overboard. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) NOT MY USER PAGE! Hey, dude, TOTALLY not cool! Do not delete my user page! It's my user page! What's the big deal with that? Huh, huh? --Christinahorst.2018 21:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Please settle down. Your user page has not been deleted, nor is it going to be, so please remain civil. What was marked for deletion was the userbox for shipping Buford with a character who does not exist in the Phineas and Ferb canon, and who (unlike Emily) does not have a significant fanbase at this time. In case it is, a way to work around that would be to insert the code directly onto your user page instead of on a Template page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 22:27, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I had it coming. I had the "Candidate for deletion" template on the episode page coming. I only wrote that article to know what it is like. Now, just move the page to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and I'll never ever do it again. --Christinahorst.2018 00:38, March 12, 2010 (UTC) : Check your talk page for some new info. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Kronk For Hire is sadly legit It does appear as background music, in Mud Mud World at least. -There is only One Saturday Morning a week and I'd like to spend it with Doug Funnie, T.J. Detweiler, Pepper Ann, Phineas Flynn, Perry The Platypus, and Jellyroll. But I can't. My name is Planty 14:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Baljeet looking at Linda Why would you delete this? I already discussed it with Topher in the IRC yesterday! I'm only expressing my shippings on my userboxes! Baljinda! Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 19:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : The deletion tag has been removed and I have updated the summary to indicate what it is for. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Adyson Look Like This page isn't even needed. For one, that girl doesn't look like Adyson. The bottom of Adyson's hair is curved, the look alike's is flat. Besides that, it's practically more fanon info than anything else. I marked it for deletion two days ago, and this page is still up. Edit: I forgot to sign.Psychopulse 10:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : She is now called an recurring background character. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) The beak double episode It has two references: zap2it.com and tv.msn.com so I think it's a legit page. I did not create it but I saw that Patrickau 26 marked it for deletion when it has two sources, one of which (zap2it.com) we use a lot. Washington Nationals in World Series vs. Tampa Bay Rays 12:59, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : I will remove the deletion tag for now and add an intro note for it. "The Beak Double Episode" may turn out to be a working title, but we can rename the page if we need to. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :: It now redirects to "The Beak". After looking at the two TV schedule pages, both premiere dates were for yesterday, which means that they were going off of info not supplied by an official Disney source. Also, if you think about it, "The Beak" was a double-length episode, which means "The beak double episode" probably just refers to "The Beak". — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Redirect now deleted as this was the only page using it. — User:RRabbit42 via Ferbot 05:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) My Precious... I recently created a page about one of the new songs from the Hawaiian Vacation episode. I checked it this morning and it said it could be deleted! Why delete a song? Is it because I forgot to put a spoiler tag on the lyrics? I need to know! Dr. Whatchamacallit 13:56, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : This typically happens when an episode hasn't aired yet anywhere in the world and suddenly someone has advance information about it. Many times, this indicates that it's fan fiction. To show the song is legitimate, add your source to the Background Information section so other people can verify it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks! Now people can understand that this isn't fanon, but an actual song from the Hawaiian Special. Speaking of which, I will add the link to the song to the Hawaiian Vacation page! Dr. Whatchamacallit 14:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Lindana With a Chance (of Fanon) Lindana With a Chance is likely a fake episode. I don't want to explain all the reasons why, so just do to the talk page for it.Dr. Whatchamacallit 22:50, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : Its not fake, it's title was changed to "Ladies and Gentlemen, He is Max Modem!", the title was a mistery until the episode aired.TMJ-JJ Im not silent. 00:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :: The official "Unnamed Lindana episode" was converted into "Lindana With a Chance" by a group of a few people from Europe. They never really provided sufficient proof to back up this change. Mostly it was "it aired in Poland" but they were from Amsterdam in the Netherlands. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Do not delete the Unnamed episode. Its a real episode that recently aired here in Latin America. TMJ-JJ Im not silent. 00:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Summer Belongs To You Why do we need to delete this? This should be a redirect. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk/ ) 02:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : This is the most awesome, great and beautiful episode there is there was ever will be why would someone delete this? 09:00, August 6, 2010 :: It's now a redirect to the official title of the episode. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Me Myself and I This article was put up for deletion AND it was completely blank other than the template. I put the blank template on the page, and I'm going to check the history for past vandalism. Dr. Whatchamacallit 16:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) "Me, Myself, and I" is a song? Why is this up for deletion? That doesn't make sense. This is a song, people. This song deserves to be on this wiki as much as any other song. If you decide to watch the show, then you should know everything about the song. I don't know the lyrics off the top of my head, but you can easily watch the show and memorize. Or go on YouTube! Something! I don't know why this is up for deletion because I say that this song better not ever get deleted! Period. :That was a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time ago and has been placed back on without the commas. Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page! 00:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Languages First, the Japanese name for Japanese language is Nihongo, not Japanesu. Second, why do we need a list of languages? Third, why is this a category? PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 09:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : Until we started the Affiliated Wikis program, this wiki needed to be the central point for all Phineas and Ferb info, including other languages. Once the AW gets going more, we can shift some of the information to the appropriate sites in that language. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:24, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : I do not understand why this page is on this wiki because it has nothing to do with the show. This is probably some fan joke, but I don't find it funny. This is ridiculous. If this fan enjoys making lists of languages, maybe they could get some academic attention and win themself an award. It's a cool talent being able to name languages. Ain't No Kiddie Ride Ain't No Kiddie Ride should be deleted. It is most likely, a fake episode. :It's very real, listed on the Disney Channel TV listings to premiere next month on Disney XD. ::This episode already Appeared it should be removed from the candidates for deletion. 08:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: This has been fixed. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yeah. It's real. CASE CLOSED.CandaceFan 16:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Useless Pages Me, Myself & I and Ferb dies are both highly lacking in information, so they should be deleted. And "Ferb dies"? Really? Dr. Whatchamacallit 22:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : Sure it doesn't have a lot of information, but it's a real song. Do not delete it. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 15:24, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :: "Ferb dies" has been deleted. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The Juice is Loose Why is this not deleted already? Counterparts such as "Daydream Perry", "Website Weirdness" and one other fake episode I do not remember are deleted already, but why not this one? PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 15:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : Now deleted and I will be watching for similar fake episodes. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The Cameo-Teenagelady The Cameo-Tennie is not vitally! The site of cameo-teenie is ugly and stupid! 19:58, August 11, 2010 : I believe this has been deleted. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Future Episode Please do not delete the episode. I have sources. http://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/7796141990 22:37, August 11, 2010 : That's not enough info. I'd rather wait for an interview, press release, or schedule showings. Psychopulse 12:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :: But at the same time, it's not grounds for deletion. If Dan says it's happening, I don't see a reason to delete it just yet. Yes, let's wait for more information before any more action is taken. Black Spiderman 14:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Adyson Look-Alike / Barbara Adyson is good! Not deletion! Barbara is good! Not deletion! 14:13, August 15, 2010 : She's not Fanon. She has appeared. I saw her in NOAF, though I agree she looks nothing like Adyson. Her page is now Unnamed Pinhead Pierre actress. -CandaceFan 16:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :: "Barbara" has been deleted because saying "One ex-friend of Candace" isn't enough to justify having its own page. There was no episode listed where this was revealed and no information about the person or why they are not friends with Candace any longer. The page didn't even qualify as a Stub. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) The Busted-group of Candace, Vanessa, Sassy Miss K and Mandy This is fake for a number of reasons. It has no links, bad grammar, possibly one-shot characters, unseen characters, and is in the candidates for deletion category. Coincidence? I think not. Dr. Whatchamacallit 15:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : It has been deleted. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Busted, Busted, Busted Oh no, please not delete for busted, busted, busted. I'm copy made by tracing and wants not, that he delete. Yes, the article is a stub... PLEASE NOT DELETE PLEASE! when the article delete, then :-((( Is a unofficial right song. 09:55, August 22, 2010 : A small chant like this might not warrant a separate page. It might work better as a Background Information item for "Oil on Candace". — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Alright, THIS is the most ridiculous page on this wiki. Making up some pathetic conga song for attention, then begging someone who is fed up to not delete the page. If you feel like making up songs, then maybe you should post a video of yourself on Youtube and get yourself some attention there. You could get discovered like Greyson Chance. Bust'Em Song (german) The song is good! And your a little learnig german. PLEASE NOT DELETE! Der song seinen gut! Und dur a bisschen learning deutsch. Bitte no Lösching! The song is :-)))))))))))) Delete is :-((((((((((((((( Der Song is: :-)))))))))))) Lösching is: :-((((((((((( NOT DELETION 10:21, August 22, 2010 (don't delete it) : If it is German, you should put it on German Phineas and Ferb Wiki. If there isn't one, you can create it. But still, we only do one page for each song and that is the ENGLISH VERSION. -i am harry potter 16:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :: This is the theme song for the show Bust 'Em, but in German. I'm surprised we don't have a page for it yet in English. :: Since this is an English wiki, we are trying to limit how many pages we have in other languages. If you look at our Main Page, you will see the other languages that Phineas and Ferb is available in. People that want to learn German/Deutsch can go to that wiki and read the pages in German. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) RRabbit42, I think you mean Leave the Busting to Us! (song). PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 16:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I agree that this is an English wiki and that if there is a page for everything in every language this would be an overused website that could crash computers or damage them permanently. I suggest that any page in a language other than English should be placed on a different website. Maybe you can create one on your own and that would be a cool accomplishment. :It has now been deleted. It was off-topic. — RRabbit42 (talk) 15:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Attack in Sesame Street There is a page called Attack in Sesame Street, that needs to be deleted NOW!!! : It has been deleted. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Jennys Mom The site of the Mom of Jenny is good, only mit grand revision is better. (with more revisions it will be better) When no, then DELETE. 13:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : What? Um, what are you saying? Anyway, the episode was confirmed fake a long time ago and the fact that this page is still up is a surprise.... Psychopulse 13:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :: This is another case of there is too little information to justify having a page for the person. Obviously, Jenny has a mom, but has she been seen or mentioned in any episode? If so, did we learn enough about the person that creating a page for them is worthwhile? From what I can remember, the answer to both of those questions is no, so I am deleting the page. The previous time this page was created, it was as part of the changes to make the unnamed Lindana episode into "Lindana with a Chance". :: If Jenny's mom becomes a notable part of the series (and proven through an episode that everyone can watch, not just people from the Netherlands that say they saw the episode on Disney Channel Poland), we can add the page back in later. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) The 2nd Perry the Platypus page There is a SECOND Perry the Platypus page that has nothing on it and is a candidate for deletion, but hasn't been deleted. I am for whatever reason taken to it instead of the real Perry the Platypus page when I search it in the wiki search box, which gets really annoying. The one difference between the IP addresses of the two pages is: REAL PAGE: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Perry_the_Platypus FAKE PAGE: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Perry_The_Platypus ...that the "the" in the fake is capitalized. PLEEAASE delete the fake page, because it's annoying how I get taken to it instead of the real one, and if that happens with casual readers, then they're reading that fake page too, or rather, they're not reading it, because there is absolutely SQUAT on it. Thank you. Chicfreak123 14:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC)User:Chicfreak123 : Fixed. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Ballpit Kid's possible Dad (2) Oh! Dis is not the dad of Balllpitkid!!!!! Dis is maybe a friend OF THE MOTHER OF BALLPITKID! Fis is not right candidat for deletion, better candidat for reanaming... (Friend of Ballpit Kid's Mother) 17:13, August 23, 2010 (UTC) The Acent-Man Oh not! The Acent-man! Pardon, I'm the article made and o my is a error in the title: The Accent-Man '''is the true name and the site was a little good... DELETE of the site is :-( And when i'm a new article wiriting, is the name ACCENT-MAN! Languages The page of LANGUAGES is not good! The grammar is ugly, the page stupid and... '''ALL IS UGLY AND STUPID! The page is F***! 13:20, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : We will look into it, but profanity is not allowed on this wiki and you have been blocked from editing for two weeks because of this. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm want not I'm want not is the self with Busted, Busted, Busted: Better is an Backgroundinformation, NOT DELETE... More Jet To Always Love Me You might wanna delete 'More Jet to always love me'. I just looked at Swampy's blog about more jet to always love me, and he said his little brother was tampering with the blog. A commenter asked if 'more jet to always love me' was real, Swampy said it wasn't real. Should I delete it? Pinkbubble 20:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Pinkbubble Well, I don't think you have the rights to delete it, but I'm pretty sure it will be deleted soon. [[User:American che|'American che']]{chicken! ...ehehe, i'm gonna eat you!} 20:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :And it has been deleted. Isabella and Lego Liker 20:28, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Rejoice. [[User:American che|'American che']]{chicken! ...ehehe, i'm gonna eat you!} 20:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::YAY! :D Oh, and it wasn't Swampy's brother. The Swampy blog was an imposter too.CandaceFan 17:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Kiss Kiss is useless. If we are allowed to use the C-word on the Wiki (but if it is profanity, I will not use it), it can perfectly describe this page. What does it have to do with Phineas and Ferb? If it were like the Triangles page, I would understand, but c'mon! Dr. Whatchamacallit 00:08, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :No it not useless. It is notable by the Flash and 5 episodes have had this happen, 4 in season 2 alone. So it won't be deleted. Isabella and Lego Liker 03:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : :By the way, Dr.Whatchamacallit, it is not a bad word, but still, please don't use it. Thank You. 04:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) What bad word? The c-word swear or kiss? Well, I just think that it's unnecessary to have that on this website. I mean, who hasn't had at least 100 kisses? If we know that everyone has had kisses, it's useless. And I've had more than 100 and I'm not even old enough to sit in the front seat. Also kiss is not an official government thing for the show, so yeah. Delete it. Kiss does not need to be deleted. Like Isabella and Lego Liker said, it had happened five times in the entire show. There needed to be an organized page to show who kissed in the show. Plus, in Season 3, Candace and Jeremy are boyfriend and girlfriend, so they might kiss a lot in the show. This page does not need to be deleted. Tpffan5196 20:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh the c-word. I learned it on the elementary school bus last year. I sat in the back. Fun! But seriously, delete it. filed with water now why and who made this it makes no senes it is stupid and it is spam:( and plus it is useless becouse all there is are just random pictures. : This page is useless. It's just a gallery of random pictures from the show, and at least one picture that isn't. This page was also previously marked for deletion. Have I been on the Candidates for deletion page a lot? It seems like it. :: The page has now been deleted. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Fireside-Sassy / Unnamed Pienheard Pierrre Girl Oh not... SASSY MISS K IS NOT HEATCHARACTER!... The side one fake,... FAN FICTION IS CENSODERD! Adyson Look-alike (Ex-name) is a ugly not vitally side. DELETE! : Not delete 'Adyson Look-alike', she is a cool background person. I like here person more than 'The Ballpit Kid'. : But only here 'Unnamed name' can be changed. DonnaxNL 17:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Fan fiction pages will be deleted as they are identified. The two "Adyson lookalike" pages have been deleted because they've been replaced by Unnamed Pinhead Pierre actress. Fuchs111, you need to give better reasons why a page should be kept. Saying things like "saving page is good" and "deleting page is bad" does not provide a compelling enough reason. It needs to be clearer, like "we already have a page for that character" or "this is fan fiction". Check your talk page for more information about how to prevent a new page you created from being marked for deletion. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Fireside Sassy? FAKE! If someone is going to keep this page up, they're going to need some hard-core evidence. PROVE IT! But seriously, I am THE TRUTH DETECTOR! It's fake. User:Flynn&206 Hello, it's me, The Klimpaloon, and I am here to tell you why you should delete the user page. Well, I created it, but I don't remember the password, and I don't feel like moving all my stuff just yet-some people might not recognize me if I did not call my account The Klimpaloon! Think of it as moving to a new house; if I owned it, I would not want to move until I had to. Plus, I-I just can't lie about my age(I'm underage in a lower grade!). So, please get that page off my hands and ''this wiki's hands. 21:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon who encourages '''you, '''the admins, to delete that page and morepages. The Kimpaloon, I changed the age and grade for privacy, as Zukogray (Sonny With a Chance Wikia) did for me. I made some accounts before at a young age, and I, right now, am the same age as you said, and in the same grade. Of course lying about your age is bad, and it makes you guilty, so remember this: What you say online can effect someone (others, or yourself) and give you guilt (not a feeling you want to get, as it is a strong feeling, in the bad way.) ,and to avoid it, do the right thing and tell the truth. Thanks. 04:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and P.S., you can change the age/grade info back if you want. 04:50, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I am smaller, but a few months older than Bailee Madison and I know that you are not the klimpaloon. And I agree. This page stinks! DELETE! Um.. Who said that above, not the nice one but the one right above. I wrote the nice one, and I'm pretty sure that right above wasn't me. please sign your comment 05:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC) MUPPET TREASURE ISLAND who the heck put up Muppet Treasure Island sing-along CD on a ''Phineas and Ferb wiki?! well, i think if it has nothing do do with Phineas and Ferb, they should delete it. just my thought. PEACE OUT, HOMEYS! (whatever that means 14:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) also known as "iluvperry" :) : Both pages added by this person have been deleted. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Busted, Busted, Busted and If the topic is already discussed in this page, please merge. They are songs, and we have a lot of jingles in the wiki that are accepted. Even though they are short, they have information about them. Who knows, with the number of song demos we're getting, we could get a longer version of them. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 02:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I remember this jingle sung by Candace, so I don't know why it's up for deletion. She was waiting for Mom to come in the back yard when she closed her eyes and starting dancing and chanting: "Busting Feeding Frenzy! Stay Out Of The Water!" Then by the time Mom made it to the yard, the invention was gone and Mom said, "Hi, boys." Then Candace started freaking out. Unnamed yodeller Oh not... PLEASE NOT delete. This page are good and: BY CINDY ARE ONE APPEARANC AND SHE ISN'T A CANDIDAT FOR DELETION. Please NOT delete. --Fuchs111 10:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : There is a new guideline on the Background characters page (which I have put back in, Fuchs) that says if you can completely describe the character in under five sentences or less, they should not have their own page. I will be going through all the candidates for deletion in a few days. There's other to be done first, however, so just ignore that Deletion tag for the moment. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : I'd say keep the page, but Cindy has made lots of appearances, but may be wearing a different outfit. It's A Phineas Life?? Somebody help me. Is the episode 'It's a Phineas Life (season finale)' real? It looks fake, but I have my doubts, as the spoilers template is on there. Please help! Is it fanon or not?!!!!!! :( 17:09, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : It has been deleted since it didn't have any substance or proof to it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:38, October 27, 2010 (UTC) As Stacy's Guitar Gently Weeps At first, I thought the page Little Brothers (With Guitar Chords) was useful. Then, I saw it was up for deletion. It was easy to see why. The person who explained why it should be deleted had a point. Just put the guitar chords on the song page. Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 00:29, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : It's been deleted. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:55, January 4, 2011 (UTC)